Odango
by MercuriusLady
Summary: I know the Title has nothing to do with the story *^_- This story is one of my not-so-good stories its a quick short story about Serena and Endymion in the silver millenium it's kind of a wierd story, but its pretty good, but as i said, this is one of my


pnever actually thought about it, although it would come up in his mind from time to time but it wasn't something he co Gabriel Sakellaridis Gabriel Sakellaridis 5 72 2001-11-09T21:08:00Z 2001-11-09T22:21:00Z 1 1820 10379 86 20 12746 9.3821 BestFit 

     He never actually thought about it, although it would come up in his mind from time to time but it wasn't something he could call true love. But it changed this one day, where he couldn't control him self any longer. It had to be now or never. /p

    Endymion? Come already, we don't have all day!" exclaimed his father, straightening out his graying, jet black hair. Endymion was a chip off the old block from his father, Austin. The 2 were tall, lean, handsome, tan, and had black hair. Just like his father, Endymion always stole girl's hearts with his steel blue, intense eyes. "Coming dad," he replied. They went to the portal room, a room all kingdoms had to transport to other planet. Austin pressed the button labeled Moon, 1st courtyard. In a blink of an eye, they found themselves standing in a large courtyard, overflowing with flowers, pathways, fountains, monuments, and more. They walked towards the white gazebo, where Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serena were sitting, sipping tea. "Hello Austin," said the queen, still sipping her tea. "Hello, Serena," he replied, grinning. Serenity forced a smile. "Please call me by my regular name, my _daughter _is Serena," she said. "Moody, aren't we?" exclaimed. He turned to Serena. "Hello Serenity, just kidding!" he said quickly as the queen gave him a look. "Hello, Serena," he said, correctly this time. "Hello King Austin!" she chirped, with her beautiful, sugary voice. Endymion stared at the dress she was wearing. It was pink, tight, sleeveless, and absolutely perfect on her. "Endymion? Aren't you going to say hi?" asked his father. "Oh, uh, yeah, hey." The second the words came out he felt his face go extremely red. Serena giggled as she saw his fathers face go red. "Oh, Austin, you're always such a joker, why start being serious now?" asked Serenity, smiling. He sat down, his face turning to normal color. "Yes, I was the best practical joker around, now wasn't I?" he asked, stretching out. "Really? What did you do?" asked Serena, leaning forward in her seat. "Did I tell you about this one time, where I played a trick on your mother and her stuck up date? I had quite a crush on her back then," he said, grinning devilishly. Serena shook her head. "Well, now, his name was John. Now, John was a very stuck up boy. He used to brag about his fathers riches, and used to try to compete with me, because I was rich too, being a prince and all. Now, I wasn't really competitive-" he explained until Serenity interrupted him with a laugh, saying, "Not competitive? Excuse my saying, but wasn't it you that played chess for 5 hours straight JUST to beat the best chess player?" Endymion laughed. "Dad, a NERD?" Austin blushed. "Well, I, uh. Just listen! So, I wanted to drench him from head to toe, and then cover him with CHICKEN feathers! Imagine that, chicken feathers! I put a bucket filled with water in a certain spot, on top of a drainpipe in the school where the dance would be, and a bucket next to it with feathers. I had been playing up in the attic, right on top of this drainpipe since I was 5. So, I carefully dumped the water and feathers on him, making him look like a FOOL!" Serenity shook her head. "Are you mistaken? That was ME," she exclaimed. Serena burst out laughing. "MOM? A CHICKEN LADY!" She leaned forward, in hysterics. Endymion told his eyes not to creep "there" and was saved by his father saying, "Ok, ok! It was a little mix-up! I dare you to try and do it yourself!" Serenity shrugged. "Now, enough reminiscing. We have things to talk about," she said, a little more seriously. "Austin, lets go in to the palace, and let Serena and Endymion talk on their own. I doubt they want to hear about rebuilding columns," she said, smiling. Serena nodded. "Oh yeah! " She and Endymion were very good friends and never shy with each other, but for some reason, now he was VERY shy. As they left, Serena spun around. "So, is that a new tuxedo? It's a cool silver!" she commented, running her finger on the collar. Darien trembled at her touch. "Are you ok?" she asked. She looked like an angel with her blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, and golden odango-like pigtails. She was amazingly cute, like a baby, and gorgeous like a woman when she wanted to be. "I uh, yeah," he replied. "So, how's Gina?" she asked. Gina? Who was she? Then it hit him. His girlfriend! "Gina? Oh GINA! Yeah, Gina, well, hmm, yep she's Gina," he babbled, sounding like an idiot. "Oh silly, just say good!" He nodded. "Good," he replied, in a monotonous voice, feeling stupider by the second. Now, he couldn't get his girlfriends face out of his mind. She was a demon next to Serena. She had spiky, shoulder length red hair, fierce black eyes over her pale skin, and was tough. "Isn't her nickname Juvie?" asked Serena. Endymion nodded, a bit embarrassed at his girlfriends nickname. "You know, the only reason she probably went out with you is because you're royalty. She doesn't really appreciate you for who you are," said Serena. Endymion's heart pounded. "I, uh, well, she's nice!" he blurted out. "Oh come on! You are worth so much more then that. She's been to the earth juvenile hall 3 times! For getting one kid in a coma, for nearly choking another kid to death, and was caught about to slit a kids throat. I know you're not stupid Endymion, so I know you'll make the right choice." Endymion nodded. "But, she'll like, kill me!" Serena laughed. "Kill? YOU? Endymion, you are ONE STEP away from ultimate power. If she tries to mess with you, it's like an ant picking a fight with a lion. Bring guards with you, anything! If she tries to kill you, you will be sure a very affective restraining order will take place." Endymion knew she was right. "I know, but uh, well why do you care?" he immediately regretted saying that. He sounded so cold and mean. He could see the hurt flicker through out Serena's face. "Well, I just want you to be ok. I mean you're more than a friend. Really," she replied, sitting closer to him. She twirled a lock of his hair in her delicate finger. He felt his body burn up, his heart pounding, probably a million pounds per moment. "Don't you trust me?" she asked. "I do, but, I uh…" he didn't know what to say. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? He sat back down. Serena smiled. "Oh relax. You'll be fine!" She pulled her lips towards his, locking him in a kiss, tussling his hair. His body relaxed, returning the kiss. He massaged her back as she did the same to him. She then pulled away. "Was that so bad? And tell me something else, don't you think your love for me will be real then it already is for Gina?" Endymion nodded dumbly, still in shock at what just happened. Serenity and Austin came back laughing. They had just finished talking about child hood memories, ignoring what they had originally planned to talk about. "Come on Endymion, we have to go." Endymion stood up, smoothing out his color. "Good Bye Serena," he said. She smiled and waved. "Bye Serena," said Austin, shaking her hand. "Good bye Serenity," he said, winking. Serenity giggled. "Mom?" asked Serena, surprised at the sudden change of personality in her mother. "What? Aren't I allowed to be happy?" she asked, and then skipped merrily in to the building. Serena shrugged and went back inside. /p

     PEndymion?" Gina broke out in to a smile, running towards him. "Endymion! Hi!" she greeted. He waved meekly. She then frowned. "Where were you yesterday? You left without telling me!" she said angrily. "I had to go to the Moon Kingdom with my father," he replied quietly. "Oh yeah, because you're so royal! And I'm a nothing you shouldn't even tell?" she asked. Edition felt the anger bubble in his heart. He had to do it. It was now or never. "I don't have to tell you anything! It's not your business Gina!" he shot back. People stopped to stare at the fight starting between the prince and the juvenile delinquent. "WHAT? I can't believe this! You treat me like dirt! I deserve better!" Endymion felt his face turn hot. "No, Gina. I deserve better then a juvenile delinquent like you. You? You're a nothing, beating up so many people. Yeah, I am royal, I'm higher, I deserve better. You want to know whom I kissed last night? Serena, yes, that's right, Princess Serena. Don't like that? Tough!" Gina was staring at him, aghast at his words. Her face twisted in fury. "WHAT? HER?" She grabbed him by the collar but he had enough. He knocked her down. "Don't mess with ME!" she screamed. He laughed. "No, don't mess with ME. I'm the prince, I got so much more power than you, it would make your head spin. So don't mess with me." He turned around and left her, fuming, rooted to the spot. Everyone was staring at her, stopping their shopping since they were in a mall. /P

     PEndymion walked in to his house, and rushed up the stair, bumping in to Austin. "Whoa! Where are you going?" "Serena's," replied Endymion and ran to the transporter room, and transported himself to the Moon Kingdom. He rung the doorbell, fidgeting. Serena opened it, her wide blue eyes staring up at him. "Endymion? Hi! What happened? You look a bit worn out!" "Can I come in?" he asked. She nodded. "Who is it Serena?" asked Serenity, standing up excitedly. "Endymion!" "Oh," replied her mother, slumping back on the couch. Was it her imagination, or had her mother just sounded disappointed that Endymion had visited. "Ok, so what happened?" "I did it," he replied. "YOU WHAT? Oh my god, but, you're young!" replied Serena. Endymion laughed. "No, not like _that_. I mean I broke up with Gina." Serena stared at him for some time. "REALLY? Tell me, what happened???" Endymion described what happened. "So she was really freaking out, and I left her like that." Serena wrapped her arms around him, kicking her long, slender legs out in delight. "THAT'S GREAT! And you told her you, uh, you know!" she asked, not wanting to say it in front of her mother. Endymion nodded. "Yup, I really did tell her about what we uh, you know, did." he replied, smiling. Just then, the doorbell rang. Serena ran for it. It was Austin. "Serena! I know Endymion is here, is your mother here?" Serena nodded. "She's been acting really weird. She's been walking around in her pajama's all day, eating ice cream, singing, watching television, and eating T.V. dinners!" Endymion chuckled. That was VERY unlike Serenity. "AUSTIN?" screamed Serenity. She ran for him, and rapped her arms around him, her silver hair streaming behind her. They locked in a deep kiss. Serena and Endymion were staring in shock. "Um, DAD?" asked Endymion. "Son, I have to tell you and Serena something," he said, as Serenity clung to him. "We're getting, um, married." "WHAT?" exclaimed Serena? "Wow, dad, but uh, why? You missed mom and stuff, and well…" Endymion wasn't sure how to put it. "Well, we did have a thing for each other when we were young. And well, we both miss our spouses, and we, well, we fell in love yesterday. We decided it's best." Serena giggled. "Wow! I'm SO being the flower girl!" "I believe the flower girl has to be young," said Serenity. Endymion couldn't believe it. They were all taking it so lightly! "Dad! Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Austin eyed him. "Do you have a problem with it?" "No! Well, I just want to make sure that you're happy! And there will be changes. Where will we live?" "Well, we're going to stay put where we are now, but visit a LOT more often. After all, we DO have planets to run!" he laughed heartily. "Well, ok, but how-" he started to say but Serena interrupted him. Then something hit him. "DAD!" he screamed. "What?" asked Endymion? "Me and Serena are well, going out!" Serena stood shocked, realizing that too. "Yeah! We're teens too!" Serenity's face fell. "Well, we are in quite a predicament, aren't we," she said. Austin nodded. "Well, I don't want to ruin their years together. I suppose we could uh, just do the same thing, with out the marriage." Serenity nodded. "Yes, and why didn't you tell me Serena?" Serena shrugged. "I was shy," she replied. Serenity nodded. "I understand. Well, I suppose it's time for bed Serena. We'll see you two tomorrow, 9:00, at the 2nd courtyard." Austin nodded. "Good Bye, Serenity," he said, kissing her. "Bye Serena," and him at Endymion walked out. "Mom, I'm sorry things didn't work out," said Serena, feeling bad. "No, it's ok. Our marriage is not worth ruining true love. It was only one day anyway, don't worry. "Serena smiled. "Thanks mom!" She hugged her mother, feeling everything fall back in to place, once again.


End file.
